One Piece Dream
by AnImElVr18
Summary: This is a dream I had about one piece with my character and my other friend's character. I am proud of this and I am glad that I finished it :D
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: HOME AGAIN!

I was out on the deck by myself while Zoro was out doing some training. I was enjoying the nice breeze that swayed through my hair. It was just so awesome. Suddenly, I spotted an island that looked really familiar. I took off looking for Luffy remembering what that island was.

"Luffy! Luffy! There's an island! I've spotted an island! It's my hometown!" I cried when I found him. I ran back out and Luffy followed. Once we were out I ran to the same spot where I was standing before and pointed at the island. Zoro came out a couple seconds later along with everyone else.

"That's my hometown!" I cried out to everyone. All of them seemed very excited except for Zoro. I guessed that he probably going through his mood swings.

"Can we _please_ stop there?" I begged.

"I want to see my mom!" I turned to Luffy and waited for his answer. I held my hands together. It looked like I was praying.

"Sure we can!" Luffy answered excitedly. I hugged him as tight as I could, thanking him a thousand times. I turned to Zoro, he still didn't seem excited or nothing like he was emotionless. His eyes glaring at me, the facial expression freaked me out in a way. I decided to leave him alone until we got to the docks. I got off the ship before anyone else. I looked around the small town where I grew up. It didn't change one bit. The streets were filled with people buying food at the market. Children running around playing as their laughter echoed through the ally ways. I almost felt like crying at the sight.

"Well, here's my hometown guys!" I said addressing to everyone. They stared at the town with amazement except of course Zoro wasn't at all. I wonder what his problem was. It's probably his mood swings like I guessed before.

"Hey Luffy is it alright if we stop by my house?" I asked. Luffy nodded with excitement.

"Yeah I want to meet your mother!" he was starting to get obnoxious. Everyone laughed. We were finally on our way. Everyone in the streets waved to me. They would greet me and ask how have I've been these past couple of years. I'd answer them right away. On the hike to my house I gave everyone a tour. I pointed to the best restaurants in town and the places I always went to when I was a kid. We were finally arriving. My house was surrounded by millions of trees. Vines twisted around the windows and the corners of the house making beautiful scenery. I ran up to the door and knocked on it three times.

"Just to warn you guys my mom can be really strange" I teased. They all nodded in agreement. I heard little footsteps from behind the door and a little girl with sparkling purple hair made a little crack and peeked out. I noticed her right away.

"Luna?" I asked. I walked up to the door and opened it a little more. The girl looked at me confused.

"Jade? Is that you?" she asked with her cute little voice. I nodded quickly and hugged her as tight as I could.

"Oh Luna I missed you so much!" I cried.

"Me too!" she cried aloud. There was a moment of silence.

"Oh Luna. These are my friends!" I picked her up and placed her on my hip. I pointed to them as I said their names.

"That's Luffy, Marissa, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper and my boyfriend Zoro."

Sanji walked up to me and grabbed Luna. He threw her up in the air playfully.

"Aw Jade you're little sister is so cute! I just want to hug and squeeze her!" Sanji confessed. Luna hugged him back. Luffy then walked up to Sanji.

"Hi Luna! I'm Jade's captain Luffy! Nice to meet you!" he introduced himself. I giggled. Marissa introduced herself. Everyone did even though I already introduced them to her. Zoro actually walked up to Sanji and introduced himself to Luna. Luna wanted Zoro to hold her and jumped into his arms.

"So you're my big sister's boyfriend huh? Wait until mommy hears this!" Luna teased. Luna kissed Zoro on the cheek. I walked over.

"Okay Luna that's enough. Hey where's mom?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh hang on I'll go get her. MOM!" she called out after she fell to the ground and ran into the house. Everyone gathered around me and started to compliment Luna, Especially Sanji. Later a lady who was wearing an apron walked out the door. She didn't change at all except she had a couple of wrinkles.

"Mom?" I asked. We both stared at each other. There was a moment of silence.

"Jade? Is that you?" she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her. She started to cry and I could feel her tears dripping onto my back and soaking my favorite shirt.

"Oh Jade I miss you so much. I can't believe you're here!" my mother cried. I patted her back. I looked back at everyone. Luna ran to Sanji and he picked her up and placed her on his hip.

"Uh. Mom it's okay I'm here now can you please stop? My friends are staring" I tried to stop her from crying. She sniffed a couple of times but then finally stopped.

"Who are your friends?" she asked. I did the same thing I did with Luna with introductions. After I said Zoro's name my mother stared at him.

"Zoro?" she asked. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

My mom turned to me and leaned close to my ear.

"I can't believe you're traveling with Zoro like Lily did"

"Yeah I know _and_ we're going out" I whispered. My mom screamed at the top of her lungs and hugged me.

"Oh my god you're dating Zoro?" she cried out loud. I hushed her.

"Keep it down mom you don't need to spread it to the whole world!" I yelled. Zoro actually smiled.

"Hey where's Lily?" Zoro asked.

"Oh she's out training and she'll be back before supper" she answered.

"She's here?" Zoro and I asked at the same time. Mom nodded. I walked over to Luffy and whispered in his ear.

"Do you mind if we stay here for a couple of days?" I asked him.

"Don't matter to me!" he answered right away. I hugged him again. Marissa pulled me off of him. I smiled at her but she glared at me. I'm guessing she doesn't want me hugging her man. Mom invited us in and gave everyone a grand tour. I didn't let anyone come in my room. After everyone went downstairs. I grabbed Zoro's arm.

"Wait can you come in please? I only wanted to show you my room" I asked. Zoro nodded and followed me in as I opened the door. This was the first time seeing it for years. It looked the same. It was plain and boring. The desk next to my bed was collecting dust. Zoro stood in the middle of the room and examined it. I was worried on what he was going to say about it.

"It's not…bad" he commented. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"It's not much. I wish it were a little bit livelier. My room looks depressing" it was true hopefully Zoro agreed with me.

"Hey what was with your attitude awhile ago?" I asked him. He turned to me.

"You were acting kind of rude and grouchy. What's with that?"

"Sorry about that. I was just tired from training a while ago. I didn't mean to be so rude. I promise I won't be like that for the next couple of days."

_Sure you won't _I thought to myself.

"Oh um I'll be sleeping up here. If you want to you can with me. I'll make a bed on the floor or…" I was trying to change the subject. Zoro interrupted me.

"No I'll sleep with you in the bed. It may be crowded but that's alright" Zoro was now being nice for some reason. I swear him and his mood swings. At one time he's nice and the next day he's grouchy.

After checking out my room we went downstairs into the kitchen where everyone else was. My mother was starting to cook dinner. Sanji was of course helping her since he was our crew's chief. Zoro sat down at the table next to Marissa. I sat on his lap.

"The reason why I'm starting to make dinner is because the meal will take an hour to make" my mother said addressing to me. I didn't realize it was getting late already. My mother continued talking.

"Sanji offered to help. I wish you did this Jade" she teased.

"Come on mom not in front of Zoro!" I complained. Zoro chuckled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A tall girl with blue shoulder length hair came in. Zoro stared at her. She turned to him and stared as well.

"Zoro?" she asked. There was a moment of silence. I turned to Luffy and Marissa who were holding hands of course. Luffy looked at the girl and Zoro back and forth wondering what the heck was going on.

"Lily?" Zoro asked. I turned to her. The girl walked over to Zoro and hugged him while I was on his lap.

"Oh Zoro I can't believe it's you! How long has it been?" she asked.

"Lily?" I tried to get her attention. She then hugged me.

"Hey lil' sis! It's been awhile hasn't it?"

I giggled and she giggled along with me.

"How did you meet Zoro?" she asked me. I was about to answer but Luffy did for me.

"We rescued him from the marines!"

I nodded. Lily smiled and then turned to Zoro.

"Oh Zoro, always getting into trouble!" she teased. There was a moment of silence.

"Oh yeah! Lily I forgot to tell you!" I pulled her closer to me so that I could whisper in her ear.

"Zoro and I are dating!"

She was quiet for a couple of seconds. She looked disappointed.

"Really? That's great! You're going out with Zoro!" she seemed happy for me but yet she looked depressed. My mother left the oven and walked over to us to talk with Lily while Sanji continued cooking the meal.

"Who are your friends?" Lily asked. I introduced them _again_. It was getting really annoying. The smell of teriyaki chicken filled the room. Sanji was cooking away. He didn't pay attention to Lily at all and I was surprised. Sanji finished cooking in an hour and helped my mother set the table. I still sat on Zoro's lap. He didn't seem to mind at all. Maybe he was making it up for how he acted a couple of hours ago. Mom called out for Luna and she came charging down the stairs. After Sanji sat down Luna jumped onto his lap.

"Honey let Sanji eat in peace" my mother begged.

"Oh no ma'am it's alright. I don't mind" Sanji smiled and stroked Luna's hair. Luna and Sanji will get along great. It was just like old times eating dinner with my family again. While eating, Luffy ate like a hog like he always does. I told my mom everything that happened up until now. Like how we all met and all the problems we've been through. It was so fun. Lily didn't seem interested when I talked. She mostly stared at Luffy eating like a pig.

"Sorry about Luffy mom. He always eats like this when he is super hungry!" I apologized. I'm surprised Marissa wasn't apologizing. She was almost acting like Luffy. I ate my chicken very slowly, enjoying every bite. Sanji and my mom's cooking mixed together tasted really good. Zoro and I shared a plate. I noticed Lily staring at us as we looked into each other's eyes while eating. Was she jealous of me? Usopp and Chopper suddenly started asking my mom and Lily all these questions while stuffing their mouths. It was disgusting to look at. Seeing pieces of food flying out of their mouths. Usopp was the worst. After dinner everyone just sat there. Sanji of course was helping my mother clean up while everyone was chatting. We were still telling my mom, Lily and Luna the adventures we all had. We basically did that for a couple of hours.

It was finally ready for bed. Time really flies when you're having fun. I got changed into my pajamas. Zoro was outside waiting for me to get done. I opened the door to let him know that I was done. Zoro sat on my bed first and then I sat in between in his legs and pulled the covers on top of us. This was so awesome. He wrapped his protecting arms around me.

"Good night" he whispered in my ear. I whispered the same thing back and my eyes suddenly came to a close.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: REMEMBERING

While I was sleeping, I suddenly remembered an event that happened a long time ago. The images were going through my mind like a little movie. I saw a full body image of myself when I was younger.

"Mom where's Lily?" I asked while running down the stairs. I found my mom cleaning the table.

"Oh she's out training. She won't be back until later. Why don't you go play with Lizzy?"

"Ok fine! Lily never has time for me!" I answered. I ran out the door as fast I could. I ran all the way until I got to Lizzy's house. I knocked on the door three times. Lizzy opened it and smiled her cheerful smile.

"Hey Jade! What's up?" she asked. I sighed but then gave her a warm comforting smile back.

"Hey would you like to hang out today?"

"Uh. Hold on I'll ask!" she left the door open and ran deeper into the house. I could hear her footsteps and her calling out to her dad echoing out the door. She then came back five seconds later.

"Sure!" she closed the door and ran up to hug me. I hugged her back. We were then on our way to this one hill that we always played at. Once we got there I ran up to the edge and sat down. Lizzy did the same thing. We suddenly started talking about what kind of thing we like to find in guys.

"Well my man has to be strong and will always protect me from danger!" I cried out.

"Well my man has to be really sweat and not rude. Hopefully he won't be obnoxious and won't flirt with any other girls!" Lizzy explained. she giggled after the last statement.

"If he ever cheated on you I'll slice him up!" I promised. Basically for the rest of the day we stayed up at the hill until nightfall. At home I was still waiting for Lily to get back. After two hours there was finally a knock on the door. I ran to open it and saw Lily standing there all covered in sweat and dirt.

"Lily! You're finally back!" I cried as I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back.

"Hey Jade. Sorry that I didn't come back early to come play with you. I just met this boy and I hung out with him for the day" she apologized.

"Mommy said that you were out training!" I complained.

"I was until I met that boy" she tried to reason with me.

"Who's this boy?" I asked suspicious.

"Oh. His name is Roronoa Zoro. He's a swordsman just like I am" she answered. My eyes over filled with joy.

"Oh wow that's so cool! He should come over tomorrow!" I suggested. Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just found out his friend died by falling down the stairs"

"Who told you that?"

"He did."

That must be terrible to you lose your friend. If Lizzy died my whole world would fall apart. Zoro must feel miserable.

"If he does come over don't ever mention about his friend okay?" she asked. I nodded quickly.

"It's getting late you should go to bed" she recognized it was almost ten o' clock. She picked me up and carried me to bed. I was already in my pajamas before she got here. Lily usually never tucks me into bed but tonight for some reason she did. After my eyes closed I waited patiently for morning to come.

Once the sun rose I quickly got up and dressed. I check to see if Lily was in her room but she wasn't like always. I walked downstairs and found my mom cooking breakfast for me.

"Morning sweetie. Hey your sister just left. She's getting this new friend she made yesterday to come over. I'm making your favorite meal okay?" I nodded quickly and sat at the table. While waiting I kicked against the chairs' legs. My mom was finally done and handed me a plate filled with steaming scrambled eggs. I ate my meal slowly enjoying every bite. Suddenly Lily came through door with a boy behind her. The boy had short green spiky hair. He was wearing a black boy samurai kimono. He looked really cool to me. The boy looked to be the same age as Lily. I waved to him. He only smiled. I'm guessing he was shy since he's being invited into our house for the first time. I wanted to become friends with him. I dropped my fork and ran up to him.

"Hi! My name is Jade! You're Zoro right?" he nodded slowly. I reached out my hand for him to grab. When he did Lily stepped in front of us interrupting our introductions.

"Hey Jade. Can you give Zoro some space please?" she asked. She shoved me away from her and Zoro and guided me back to the table to finish my meal. Zoro laughed after I sat down. After that Lily and Zoro went up stairs. I wanted to ask my mom something urgently.

"Hey mommy. How come Lily was acting strange? She didn't want me to say hi to Zoro!"

"Maybe she's trying to impress him or something. Don't let that get to you honey okay? She's getting older now you know?"

"What's that supposed to mean? She's getting to old for me or something?" I was starting to get angry. I knew in my heart that she didn't mean it like that but my mind kept telling me something else. I was starting to get frustrated. I slammed my hands on the table and stood up.

"Lily never has time for me anymore! She never does! She's always out training and doing other stuff! She always makes up excuses so that my feelings won't get hurt! I'm sick of it! Why can't she pay attention to me often?" I screamed so loud that someone could probably hear me from outside of the house. I suddenly found myself running out the door as fast as I could and I could hear mom calling after me. Tears were flying out of my eyes as I ran. After I ran a couple of miles away from the house I finally stopped and decided to walk. My eyes were sore from crying and my heart was racing. I walked down a dark alleyway. It was really scary. I suddenly heard a couple of footsteps behind me. Three guys were slowly following me. I ignored it for a while but then it started to bug me. I turned around and saw that the guys were still stalking me. I decided to speak up about it.

"Will you guys leave me alone?" I tried to sound tough.

"What? Are we scaring you?" one of them asked. He had long brown hair and was really tall and thin.

"No! I just want to be alone!" I answered.

"Aw the little girl wants to be alone!" another man teases. This one was somewhat round and chubby. He had black hair and was short like Zoro's. My heart was thumping. The group of men came closer and closer to me.

"You looking for your mommy?" the fat guy asked. His facial expression was scaring me and it gave me an idea that he was planning on doing something to me.

"No" I answered. My body motion was giving the guys a hint that I was getting scared. I kept telling it to stop but it wasn't listening to me. The tall thin guy got really close to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. His face moved up to my ear.

"You're really cute you know that?"

Sweat fell down my face. My body was shaking violently now. The other guy who was in the group grabbed my arms. He was the most disgusting thing I ever seen. I started to kick and scream. I called for Lily constantly.

"Who's Lily?" the fat guy asked me. Suddenly a tall dark figured hovered over the man who was holding my arms.

"That would be me" I recognized the voice. Lily came to the rescue. Tears started to fall. Zoro ran to her side.

"You guys came for me!" I cried. Lily pulled out a sword and stuck it in the man's face.

"Let go of my sister you freak!" she threatened. The guy got really angry.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Let my sister go!" she screamed. Zoro pulled two swords out and placed one in his mouth. He then pulled out another sword. How can he use three swords? No one can ever do that. Zoro stuck a sword in the fat guy's face. He gave him an evil glare. The three men walked in front of me making a wall between Lily, Zoro and me. Suddenly Lily charged at them and attacked. I've never seen her this mad before. Zoro ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. It was hard to understand him with the sword in his mouth. I nodded in response. After awhile Lily was finally done fighting the three guys who were stalking me. She then sighed and walked over. Her arms were suddenly around me.

"Hey. I heard you arguing with mom and heard everything you said" she whispered in my ear. Tears were filling up my eyes. I could feel Lily's tears soaking up my shirt. Her hands tightened around my waist.

"I'm so sorry Jade. I didn't mean to hurt you like that!" she apologized. Everything was quiet except for us crying.

"I promise that I'll pay attention to you more. I mean it!"

"Okay!"

Both us stopped crying and looked into each other's eyes. She whipped my tears away. Zoro walked over to us.

"Come on let's go home. Mom's probably worried about you" Lily suggested. I nodded and we were on our way home.

I ran into Lily's room and found her packing her things into a bag. She didn't notice me standing in the doorway.

"Lily where are you going?" I asked her. She jumped and turned towards me.

"Jade you startled me! I'm going on a trip with Zoro" she answered.

"Where?"

"Around the world. Mom thinks that I should for my training. Zoro volunteered to come along"

"I want to come too!" I cried. Lily shook her head.

"It'll be too dangerous if you came along. You _have_ to stay here with mom"

"No! I want to come with you!" I didn't listen to her. I didn't want to be here all by myself.

"Listen" Lily paused.

"I'll come back and visit you guys someday okay? But mom wants me to do this" Lily explained.

"But why can't you convince her to let you stay?" I asked. Lily shook her head again and walked over to me. She then guided me to the door and pushed me out. The door suddenly closed on me. After that I ran down the stairs and told mom that I was going up to that hill Lizzy and I always go to.

When I was up there I cried me eyes out. I couldn't believe that Lily was leaving me. After what happened two days ago she's leaving. I stayed up there the whole day until the sun was setting. Mom came running towards me.

"Jade Lily's leaving don't you want to see her off?" she asked. I shook my head and continued crying.

"No!" I screamed. Mom placed her hands around me.

"Why is Lily leaving?" I asked. Mom was silent for a while.

"She promised me that she would pay attention to me more and now you are sending her away!" My eyes were starting to hurt.

"Honey. She'll just be gone for a couple of months or so and then she'll be back. Come on let's go see her. She's waiting for you" mom picked me up and carried me all the way to the docks. Mom was right; Lily was waiting for us along with Zoro. Mom handed me to Lily.

"Hey" Lily tried to get my attention but I was being a little brat and ignored her.

"Hey. I'll come back okay?" she hugged me tightly. I was still ignoring her.

Zoro walked over and stroked my hair. I turned to him and saw a huge smile on his face. After a long goodbye Lily handed me to mom and jumped onto a small boat that she and Zoro were traveling on. As they sailed away from the docks, mom and I waved until they disappeared into the distance. That night I cried until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: STRANGERS

The sun was shinning brightly in my eyes through the window. I was the only one in my bed. Zoro was nowhere to be found. I walked down the stairs and of course found my mom and Sanji cooking. Luffy and Marissa were sitting at the table waiting impatiently for the food. Usopp sat next to Luffy and Chopper sat next to Usopp. Zoro was sitting next to Lily leaving an empty seat on his right side. There were four other seats left. I of course sat next to Zoro.

"Morning sleepy head" he teased. I smiled and punched his arm playfully.

"Man you were really tired. I shook you constantly and you still didn't wake up."

I smiled. The room was filled with the smell of bacon and sausage. Lily started to flirt with Zoro. It was starting to bug me. Finally Sanji served the food. Luna came running into the kitchen. While we ate, Zoro spoke to me.

"Lily and I are going for a walk then. Would you like to come?"

"No. I'll let you two catch up on things. I don't want to be a bother" I answered right away. After I ate I ran up stairs. I still had to make my bed and I needed to change into my clothes. As I changed I looked out my window and saw Zoro and Lily walking out the front door. Lily suddenly grabbed Zoro's arm. I gasped in horror at the sight. I quickly got changed and watched the two disappear down the road. Luffy came into the room. I quickly turned to him. I had this worried look on my face.

"Hey. Jade are you alright?" he asked concerned. I shook my head.

"Oh. It's nothing"

"How come you didn't want to go with Zoro?"

"Didn't you hear me awhile ago?" I talked back. Luffy backed off.

"Okay. I just figured you know"

"It's okay Luffy. I'm coming down soon"

Our conversation was finally over. I actually did come down after awhile. Zoro and Lily weren't back yet. I started to regret not going along with them. After seeing what Lily did I didn't know what to think. After that day, things started to get out of hand. Zoro and I were growing further apart from each other instead getting closer. All Zoro did was hang out with Lily instead of me. It was as if he didn't love me anymore.

I was out on the balcony watching the sunset, thinking about Zoro and all that happened the last couple of days. I suddenly felt a hand hoping it was Zoro's. I turned around to find Luffy. I sighed in disappointment.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked. I turned away.

"I'm fine" I lied. Luffy got closer to me. I turned to look at his worried face.

"Is it because of Zoro?"

I shook my head knowing that it was the correct answer. I didn't want Luffy to get involved.

"I can talk to him if you want" he offered.

"I said I'm fine!" I yelled in his face, which I deeply regret. Luffy jumped back frightened.

"I'm sorry Luffy. You're right it _is_ because of Zoro. I've been just so stressed because of the situation we're in. It's, it's like we're strangers. We don't even talk or smile at each other. It's as if he's a whole different person. I don't know who he is anymore Luffy! I feel so empty and lonely. I don't know if he's doing this on purposed or what"

I couldn't continue to talk about how I felt about the situation anymore. I started to cry my eyes out uncontrollably. Luffy didn't say anything for a while. I continued to cry while Luffy began to comfort me.

"I'll go talk to him. I'll make him talk to you if you want" he offered. I shook my head.

"Don't force him" I laughed through my sobs. Luffy smiled and started to walk away.

"Luffy" I called out to him. He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being a great friend" I smiled as I wiped away my tears. Luffy smiled back.

I was in my room sitting on the bed with my pajamas on thinking about the conversation I had with Luffy today. Suddenly, I heard him and Marissa yelling outside my door.

"What the hell Zoro?" he screamed. I walked over to listen in.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you see that you're hurting her?" Marissa screamed at the top of her. I made a very scared look after hearing her.

"How am I hurting her by hanging out with Lily? I haven't seen her in years!" Zoro talked back.

"Are you that clueless Zoro? You're hurting her feelings. She doesn't even know you anymore. She thinks you guys are strangers!" Marissa yelled.

"Did she tell you all of this?" Zoro sounded furious from the sound of his voice.

"Yeah. She did because I'm a good friend and I'm always there for her. All I'm saying is just talk to her. She loves you Zoro, more than life itself. So could you please talk to her" Luffy confessed. He was right; he was being a good friend. I smiled at the thought. I opened the door and saw Luffy standing there with Marissa, both looking furious. They noticed my presence and smiled.

"Hey. I heard the argument from behind the door. Thanks you guys for everything" I waved and walked back into my room.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: PLAN IN ACTION

After the argument, things still didn't get any better. Zoro still didn't talk to me at all. Maybe the argument made things worse. I thought about this when I walked down stairs to eat supper with everyone. I sat in between Luffy and Usopp across from Zoro and Lily who were flirting with each other. The scene was making me furious. I noticed that everyone at the table was watching my reaction except for the two across from me.

"Mother may I be excused?" I asked annoyed as she placed my plate in front of me.

"But honey, Sanji and I worked hard on this"

"Sorry. I'm not hungry" I spoke through my teeth. I sat up and stomped out the door. I walked up to the hilltop where I always went to when I was a kid. I sat on the edge with my feet dangling over it. Memories about Zoro and I were going through my mind. Tears were suddenly going down my cheeks. I felt a strange presence and stood up. I turned around to find Zoro standing there, holding a box with chopsticks lying on top. I sighed and sat back down. He walked up and handed me the box.

"I brought curry rice for you incase you were hungry"

"I'm not" I lied as my stomach growled. I looked up at him and smiled as I grabbed the box and pulled the sticks apart. Zoro sat down as I began to eat like Luffy. I finished the rice in two minutes tops and placed the empty box in front of me.

"Why did you leave at supper? I was worried" he asked concerned.

"Oh now you notice my behavior" we both stared each other off.

"Everyone else seemed to notice but _you_!" I yelled in his face. I stood up with fury in me and walked over to a near by tree.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't go innocent on me. You all flirting with Lily" I wasn't even facing him while I was speaking to him.

"We've been acting like strangers Zoro, it kills me"

"Oh here we go again! I heard this from Luffy already! I know you don't know me anymore and you feel lonely" he mocked. I walked over and slapped him in the face.

"We haven't even acted like a couple Zoro! I don't even know if I love you anymore! I'm confused!" I sobbed as I walked back and forth frustrated with his attitude.

I then stopped dead in my tracks.

"Do you even love me anymore?" I asked with a throbbing heart that feels like its about to break in my chest. He didn't answer me. I was afraid of what his answer was going to be.

"Well. Do you?" I quickly turned to face him. His face was easy to read. He didn't know what to say to me. Suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes and turned to look at the source of the noise, Lily then stepped out. I sighed and looked away.

"Lily do you mind leaving us alone? We're kind of busy" Zoro asked politely. I looked back at Zoro shocked.

"Oh. I'm sorry to interrupt your little spat" she answered. Suddenly marines came out from the bushes and charged at me, two of them held me in place so I wouldn't escape. Lily then began to laugh deviously. There was a moment of silence until suddenly Lily snapped her fingers and a marine place a sword on my throat. Zoro flinched as the tip of the blade drew closer.

"How about we make a deal Zoro?" she asked.

"What do you want?"

"In order to save your girlfriend's life, you let me kill you instead" she smiled. I tried to get away but it was no use. Zoro paused for a moment.

"You really don't have a choice Zoro. If you say no then you can kiss your girlfriend's life goodbye! Oh and another part of the deal is you _have_ to bring that idiot friend of yours" she added.

"Don't do it Zoro! Don't take the deal! Please!" I begged. Zoro looked back at me with sadness in his eyes and then turned back to Lily.

"Alright. I'll take it just don't hurt her" he replied.

"No!"

"Alright and to make sure you'll keep your promise. I'll hold on to your girlfriend for now" the marines dragged me over to Lily. I turned to Zoro as they started to pull me away. I called out his name constantly until they knocked me unconscious.

The cell was dark and cold. Goosebumps formed on my arms as I sat there. Waiting patiently for Lily to come back and let me out of this hell whole. I wish that Zoro didn't make that deal. Who knows what Lily could do to him with her strength. As I sat there, I thought about Zoro's warm comforting smile and heard his laugh echoing in and out through my ears. Tears started to pour out of my eyes until I heard footsteps from down the hall.

"Aw you look so lonely little sister" Lily teased. I stood up and wiped my tears as I walked to the front of the cell, Lily got closer to me. The bars were separating us.

"What's wrong with you Lily?" I asked. She had a huge grin that spread across her face.

"Everything went exactly as planned!" she confessed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to make you and Zoro break up and it worked! Everything will go smoothly now!"

"Why would you do that? Were you jealous of us?"

"Of course not! Why would I be jealous of _you_?"

"You see. Now that Zoro's heart is broken, it'll be easy to take him down! He told me that he would do absolutely anything to keep you safe even if it means taking his own life and now he's doing it!" she explained.

"You're so cold Lily! Why would you do that to him…Wait, he talked about me?" I was surprised. Lily rolled her eyes.

"God he wouldn't shut up about you! He could go on for hours on end if he was able to. It seems you're more important to him then his dream. I'm surprised that he doesn't think you're preventing him from making it come true"

"I already asked him that and he told me that I'm not in the way at all and that I'm actually helping him!"

"Pish Posh. You're pathetic!" she yelled.

"If these bars weren't here, I'd be ringing your neck right now!" I threatened. Lily laughed. A marine came down and whispered in Lily's ear after our argument.

"Speaking of Zoro. He's here now, want to go see him? He's probably worried sick about you" she then opened the cell and dragged me by the arm. We then entered a wide room shaped as a circle. Boxes were piled up on the cold cement floor. Zoro and Luffy were standing on the other side. Lily released me and I ran over to my friends.

"Let's get this over with" Zoro called over to her. Lily nodded. Zoro slightly turned his head.

"Luffy look out for her please" he asked.

"Alright" Luffy agreed as he stepped in front of me protectively. Zoro grabbed his swords and Lily did the same. The two charged at each other and the fight began.

"Onigiri!" Zoro called out. Nothing happened, Lily stood there laughing.

"That won't work me Zoro! I taught myself how to dodge it" she bragged. He tried the same move again but it wasn't working like Lily said. Lily then ran and punched him in the face. The sword in his mouth flew out and flung itself across the floor. She punched him again and the other two swords flew into the air. I wanted to help but Luffy prevented me from going any further. The sword fight ended up being a fistfight. The two were at each other aggressively. Lily suddenly kicked Zoro to the ground and stepped on his stomach.

"You're so weak Zoro! It makes me want to laugh" she teased. Suddenly Zoro cried out in pain as Lily continued to step on him.

"Are those bones I hear cracking?" she asked deviously. I pushed Luffy out of the way and dove towards Lily's leg that was on Zoro. She constantly tried to shake me off. I then bit into her skin. She screamed in pain as my teeth ripped through her flesh. She then shook me off. I noticed that I bit her so hard it was actually bleeding.

"You little bitch!" she screamed. Zoro and I looked at each other.

"You know what? I should finish you off first so you won't be in the way" Lily grabbed one of her swords and lifted it above her head. I covered my face knowing that it wouldn't protect me.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: LOVE AND AGONY

Everything was silent. My eyes suddenly opened and found myself secured in Zoro's protecting arms. I turned around and I saw a horrified vision. Lily was standing behind Zoro with a sword stabbed in his back. I screamed in terror and broke free of Zoro's grasp. Lily began to laugh deviously and pulled the sword out of the helpless Zoro. He cried out in pain and crashed to the cold floor. Lily continued to laugh.

"Zoro? Are you alright?" I asked concerned. Lily picked Zoro up and threw him across the room. He crashed into the wall. Lily was almost in tears while laughing. I got up and ran towards Zoro. Lily reached her foot out and made me trip and fall to my knees. I winced in pain.

"Whoops sorry" she sarcastically apologized. I got up with no struggle and finally got to Zoro. He was breathing heavily. I felt like crying my eyes out at the sight of him. He noticed me staring at him and smiled. There was blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. I couldn't hold back my tears and I let them fall from my eyes.

"Oh Zoro!" I cried out. I sat on my knees and moved closer to him. With all his strength he lifted his hand and placed it on my shoulder. I could feel his hand shaking violently. I grabbed it a second after. He winced in pain as he turned towards me. He tried to speak.

"Hey. I'm sorry" his voice cracked. I shook my head and tightened my grip around his weak hand. I could feel his fingers twitch underneath.

"For what?" I asked still crying like it was the end of the world.

"For what I did to you. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt to you so badly" he winced in pain. He kept on breathing heavily. I placed my hands on his cold cheeks.

"Oh Zoro. I wish I were in your place right now! I would do anything! Anything!" I cried. I couldn't hold it any longer. Crying was the only thing I could do right now.

"Don't say that please" Zoro sounded like he was about to cry as well.

"Hey. Remember when you asked me if I loved you?" He breathed heavily in between the words as he spoke. I nodded slowly.

"I do" he spoke softly. His eyes were slowly closing.

"Zoro? Zoro? Don't go please! I love you! Please don't leave me!" I begged helplessly. He wasn't listening to my pleas. He smiled and looked at me. He drew his final breath and his eyes fell.

"Zoro? Zoro?" I called out. Suddenly I felt a hand grab my shoulder and tried to pull me away from my Zoro. I held onto him but I was unsuccessful. I grabbed Lily's leg and tried to hold her back but it was no use. She pushed me off with full force. Lily grabbed Zoro's neck and lifted him against the wall.

"How are you going to save your girlfriend now eh Zoro?" Lily teased. I watched her helplessly.

"Stop it!" I screamed. Lily turned towards me and smiled.

"What? He's dead anyway. What's the point?"

"What did he ever do to you Lily?" I cried out in terror.

"Tell me you monster!"

Lily smiled at me but didn't answer my question. She still was holding Zoro's neck. I couldn't stand the sight of it. I shook my head.

"He didn't do a damn thing to you! He meant everything to me! Why are you doing this to me? I'm your little sister Lily! Why?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My throat was swore from all the yelling. Lily still didn't answer my question and kept on smiling at me. I stood up and charged at Lily. When I got to her she let go of Zoro and grabbed my left arm. She turned me around and forced me to fall to the floor. She stepped on my back and twisted my arm until it snapped in half. I screamed in absolute terror as the pain shot up my arm. My body shook violently.

"Ha. You are so amusing little sister just like your boyfriend over there" she teased. I couldn't move a muscle, my whole body was in pain, and it felt like I was paralyzed. It was like Lily dramatized me forever, I winced in pain. Lily laughed deviously.

"Jade are you alright?" Luffy called out to me. I wanted to answer his worried call but the pain was preventing me to speak out loud. Instead, I made a low grunting noise. I tried to move but no matter what I did my arm hurt like crazy. Faintly, I called out Zoro's name thinking that he would come and save me from this pain that I was feeling.

"Jade?" Luffy cried. There still was no answer. I slowly moved my head to look at him. I could read his face very clearly and I bet he could read mine as well, filled with agony. His hands curved into fists and he charged at Lily.

"Luffy no!" my throat ached as I called out to him but he didn't listen and kept on running towards Lily. I turned my head to face Lily and watched as Luffy tried to punch her in the face but he was unsuccessful. Instead, Lily punched him and he crashed to the floor.

"Luffy!" I screamed. I tried to sit up with all my might. Lily began to laugh.

"If Zoro couldn't beat me do you honestly think that _you_ can?" she teased as Luffy tried to get up. She kicked him in the stomach and he fell back down. I finally got to my feet and ran in front of Luffy to protect him from my sister's wrath.

"Leave him alone!" I demanded. Lily smiled and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Jade." She laughed.

"Don't even try"

"I _will _kill you if you _ever _touch Luffy again!" I threatened. Lily continued smiling.

"Would you really kill your own sister?" she asked me as she took her hands off my shoulders. I thought about it for a moment, would I really have what it takes to kill her? While in my thoughts the door suddenly opened.

"I'll save you Luffy!" Marissa screamed. I turned around and saw her standing there in the door way breathing heavily. I gave her a weird look. My arm still ached from before.

"What the hell?" Lily thought out loud. Luffy finally stood up.

"Marissa what are you doing here? You are supposed to be back at the house!"

"What do you mean? I'm here to _save_ you!" she cried out. There was an awkward moment. Lily pushed me out of the way and grabbed Luffy's neck. She kept on squeezing it.

"Lily! Stop it please I'll do anything just stop!" I pleaded.

"Jade" Luffy faintly called. He stuttered as he spoke.

"G-get, Ma-rissa out of here"

I didn't move and looked at Lily who kept on choking him.

"T-that's an order!" he commanded. I nodded and ran to Marissa who helplessly watched.

"Come on we got to go now!" I cried. Marissa refused.

"But, Luffy is!"

"Come on! I'm getting you out of here! I'm doing this for Luffy now go!" I ordered. She then finally listened to me. We ran a mile down the hallway and then stopped to take a break.

"Jade. Where's Zoro?" she asked concerned. I fell to my knees and tears began to fill up in my eyes again. She waited for my reply.

"He's _gone_ Marissa! The love of my life is gone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Marissa didn't say a thing. I then began to tell her what happened.

"Lily was about to kill me but Zoro protected me and got killed instead! There's no point in living anymore Marissa. Zoro was my life and now he's gone. Lily ripped my heart out! I don't know what do anymore!" I cried my eyes out. Marissa still didn't say anything.

"Oh poor Jade. That's some little speech you made there"

I turned around and saw Lily walking towards us. I stood up and walked in front of Marissa protecting her for Luffy. I didn't want him to know the feeling of losing someone he loves like I did. Lily began to laugh again as kept she on walking forward.

"Where's Luffy?" Marissa asked.

"He thought he could beat me but he was no use. He was just like Zoro. I can't believe an idiot like that is your captain when he can't even protect his crewmates. All he kept saying was a bunch of rubbish. Saying he was going to be king of the pirates. Yeah right! An idiot like him could never become the king of the pirates!" Lily insulted. Marissa charged at Lily.

"Marissa no!" I screamed. Lily grabbed her by the neck and smashed her head into the cement floor. Marissa sat up and glared at Lily.

"Don't you _ever_ make fun of Luffy again! He didn't do anything to you!" she screamed. Lily started to walk towards Marissa but I stopped her just in time.

"Don't come any closer!" I demanded. I was about to grab my sword.

"You have a broken arm! How can you fight with one arm?" she asked. I turned to Marissa.

"Marissa Listen. You are to run to the house you hear? Warn everyone!" Marissa nodded and stood up and started to run. Lily grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the wall.

"One more move and Jade gets it!" she threatened. I couldn't breathe at all. Lily's grip was too strong. Images of Zoro went through my mind.

"Zoro!" I cried out. Lily kept on tightening her grip. I turned to Marissa who was just standing there watching helplessly.

"He's dead Jade. He can't hear you. There's no point in calling him" she teased.

"Zoro" I called again and Lily tightened her grip even harder.

"He can't hear you!" she screamed. Suddenly, a tip of blade was sticking in Lily's face. The tip was stained with a maroon color. I turned and saw Zoro standing there alive. Breathing heavily, looking angry. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I can hear her loud and clear!" he answered. I smiled and turned back to Lily.

"How? That's impossible. I should've killed you!" I was just as surprised as Lily was.

"She means everything to me and I would never leave her. Now back off!" Zoro demanded. Lily finally released her grip around my neck and I began to cough to catch some air. Zoro walked in front of me. He turned to face me and smiled. He still had bloodstains on his face and on his shirt.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded and smiled back.

"I am now" He then turned back to Lily. She backed up from Zoro, still in shock.

"Zoro where's Luffy?" Marissa called. He turned to her and was about to answer.

"I'm right here!" Luffy cheerfully called. Marissa ran over to him.

"This is impossible!" Lily kept denying the truth. Zoro still had the sword in her face.

"Luffy take Jade and Marissa out of here! I'm the one this bitch wants!" Zoro commanded.

"What? No! I'm staying here and helping you!" I refused. Lily grinned.

"Your girlfriend is very dedicated to you Zoro!" she teased. Zoro turned and glared at her.

"Fight me!" he demanded. Lily didn't say a word but continued on smiling.

"Come on! I know you want to" he begged. Lily grabbed her two swords and got into a battle position along with Zoro. He turned to me.

"Go to Luffy" he ordered. I nodded and did what I was told. I ran beside Marissa. Luffy didn't obey Zoro's command on leaving him behind. There was a little moment of silence and their battle began. My hands curved into fists as I intensively watched the two fight. I couldn't stand to watch my sister fight Zoro. The two just charged at each other but no one was winning. Suddenly, Zoro knocked Lily to the ground and sent her swords flying. Lily started shaking out of control as Zoro hovered over her.

"Why?" Zoro asked. Lily smiled and didn't answer.

"Why Lily?" he screamed.

"Why what?" she asked back. Her body stopped vibrating.

"Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends" Zoro asked. Lily began to laugh. I was about to walk over and punch Lily in the face but Luffy stopped me.

"Did you honestly think we were friends? I was just pretending because I felt sorry for you, you idiot. I was just doing it for my own entertainment and you want to know why I'm doing this? I know that you and Luffy have bounty on your heads right?"

"So you're doing all of this for money?" I asked screaming. Lily turned to me.

"So what if I am? After I'm done with all of you I'm going to kill the rest of your friends including mom and Luna" she explained. I looked at Zoro. His face was blank. His heart must've been torn in half after what Lily said. He was frozen stiff. I pushed Luffy out of the way and walked in front of Zoro, He still didn't move.

"You would seriously kill our mom and our little sister?" I asked with fear of what her answer was going to be. She just smiled and then began to laugh deviously. I felt Zoro grab my arm and pushed me aside. He charged at Lily and grabbed her neck and started to choke her. She didn't care and continued to laugh.

"This is goodbye Lily" Zoro whispered. He grabbed his sword and stabbed her in the stomach. I cringed at the sight and turned away. There was a moment of silence until Zoro began to cry. I hugged him as tight as I could. I was sad myself but I didn't want that emotion to show. I then felt Luffy hug me and then Marissa did the same. I bet all of us were thinking that it was finally over.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: APOLOGY

We were walking back to the house after Zoro settled down. We decided to Leave Lily in the middle of the hallway. It was dark out and we didn't even know if it was morning or night. We were on a dirt path in the woods that lead to the house. I was supporting Zoro with walking like Marissa was with Luffy. Zoro suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey Luffy can you walk on ahead? I want to talk to Jade alone" he asked. I turned to Luffy.

"Why would you want to do that?" Marissa elbowed Luffy in the gut. He understood and then walked on ahead. Zoro waited to speak until Luffy and Marissa disappeared. Zoro limped over to a tree and sat down. I walked over and sat down next to him. He looked at me and smiled as he began to stroke my hair. I grabbed his hand and twisted my fingers through his and smiled back at him. We both giggled.

"Hey. I'm sorry" Zoro apologized. My hand interlocked with his.

"For what?" I asked laughing. Our hands began to swing back and forth playfully.

"What do you mean 'for what?' for what I did to you"

"It wasn't your fault. Lily told me that she did it on purpose to make her plan go smoothly" I answered his apology. He looked confused for minute.

"But still. I acted like a jerk to you and made you upset. I won't ever forgive myself! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

I answered him by giving him a kiss and smiled at him.

"That's good enough for me darling" I teased. Zoro blushed as our lips touched once again. He placed his hand on my cheek as we continued. He suddenly pulled me away to catch his breath.

"I love you" I whispered to him. He rubbed my cheek and smiled.

"I love you too honey" he answered with a smile.

"We should head back. Mom's probably worried about us"

"Yeah we probably should" Zoro agreed.

I knocked on my door as hard as I could. Mom suddenly opened it. Tears were falling down from her eyes. She hurried us in and sat Zoro on the couch. Everyone was up and awake worried about all of us. I sat down next to Zoro and laid my head on his shoulder. Mom noticed my broken arm.

"Luffy told me what happened. He's upstairs resting with Marissa in the guest bedroom" she explained. She started working on my arm.

"Mom, worry about Zoro first! He's injured more then me!"

"No work on her!" he refused. We both glared at each other and everyone laughed. Mom did worked on Zoro first and my wish was granted. Mom took him to the second upstairs guest bedroom. After she came back down she worked on my arm and bandaged it up.

"Zoro told me about his side of the story" she said after she fixed my arm and helped me to bed. As she laid me in bed I sat up quickly.

"Mom I want to see Zoro!" I complained.

"You'll see him in the morning honey. He needs some rest"

"I want to see him now or else I won't get any sleep tonight!" I complained some more. Mom glared at me.

"Don't wake him up alright?" she finally gave in and led me to the guest bedroom where I found Zoro sound asleep like he always is. He snores were so loud you could probably hear them on the next island over. I walked over to his side and smiled at the sight.

"Mom can I please sleep here tonight? I'll feel safer with him" I whispered. Mom sighed.

"Fine only tonight" she finally gave in.

"Thanks mom you're the best!" I winked at her and walked over to the other side of the bed. As I lifted the covers, my mom left and closed the door lightly. I slowly got in bed and pulled the covers over me. Suddenly Zoro moved onto his side facing me. His eyes were opened wide.

"Sorry did I wake you?" I whispered softly. Zoro sat up and pulled me closer to him. He hugged me as tight as he could. I tried to get loose from him but it was no use. He then started to tickle me.

"Stop it! I can't breathe!" I cried in a whisper. Zoro finally stopped and kissed me on the head.

"Sorry my love" he apologized. I was finally able to get up and lay my head on his chest. We were all alone in the pitch darkness, I felt safe in his warm protecting arms.

"Now we can start over" I whispered in his ear. He kissed me in agreement. We said good night to each other and fell asleep with our hands interlocked.

I was standing alone in a black abyss. I didn't know what was going on. It felt cold like death was about to take over. I walked forward hoping to find someone or something. After a while I tripped over something. I checked to see and gasped in horror. Luffy's body was stained with blood. I started to shake him to see if he was alive. I called out his name a thousand times. He still didn't answer my horrified cries. I looked around for help when I suddenly found Marissa's body lying there covered in blood as well. Then everyone else's body was showing up including mom and Luna's. I started to panic as I looked around. I started to cry my eyes out at the horrible sight.

"What's going on?" I asked myself. I looked around some more and suddenly spotted another body on the ground.

"Oh please don't tell me" I prayed out loud. I ran towards the body and fell to my knees at the sight. Zoro's body was covered in blood as well, some even dripped from the corner of his mouth. His body didn't move.

"Zoro?" I called out in terror. He didn't answer.

"Zoro?" I cried again. His body suddenly twitched. His eyes opened and looked up at me. He tried to speak.

"Run" he whispered. I was confused out my mind. I then heard Lily's devious laugh.

"This is what you get little sister!" she teased. I hovered over Zoro protecting him as Lily lifted her sword. I screamed at the top of my lungs and closed my eyes. I opened them up again and found myself in bed. I buried my face in Zoro's chest and sighed with relief knowing that it was just a dream.

I woke up and the sun was up and shining bright. I was alone in the bed with Zoro nowhere to be found. I stretched out my arms as far as I could. I walked downstairs to find the kitchen empty. Mom came in a few minutes later.

"Oh honey you're awake?" she asked like it was a surprise to see me up.

"Where's Zoro mom?"

"Oh he's training out back. I don't understand why he is though with all the broken bones he's got"

"That's Zoro mom. He'll always be like that even if he has a broken arm or something. He _will_ do it" I teased. After twenty minutes Zoro came back covered in sweat.

"Zoro you look pretty nasty right now" I laughed as he came over to kiss me.

"You're _so_ loving you know that?" he kissed me again.

"Ew. Don't touch me you're sweating!" he didn't obey and hugged me as tight as he could.

"Go take a shower why don't you? You smell nasty" I waved my hand in front of my nose.

"Those are such loving words" he teased. He finally did get a shower.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: REUNION

Zoro and Luffy still had to recover from their injuries and that meant we had to stay longer. One day, Zoro decided to take me out to dinner at this restaurant that I never even knew about. It was something I was looking forward to. I told Marissa the good news.

"Now I'm going to have to get you dressed up for the big date" she thought out loud. We were sitting on my bed in my room with door closed and locked so no one could get it, to Marissa; it meant she didn't want Zoro to charge in on our conversation.

"Don't tell me like putting me in a dress? You know I hate that kind of stuff. Zoro's not going to dress fancy so why do _I_ have to?" I complained. Marissa gave me a scary look.

"I want to remind Zoro what kind of girl he's in love with" she answered with excitement. I slapped myself across the face because of how frustrated I was with Marissa.

"So you're doing this for your entertainment?"

"No. This is for you! You have to dress girlier now. You two are a couple now right?"

"So what does that have to do with anything? Zoro likes how I dress now and I want to keep it that way!" I yelled in her face.

"We're dressing you up anyway!" she demanded.

"Am I your doll?" I asked as she dragged me to the door. When she opened it, Zoro stood there with his hand getting ready to knock.

"Out of the way lover boy. We're giving your girlfriend a make over!" she ordered as she shoved me out of my room. I reached out my hand and called out Zoro's name hoping he would save me from Marissa's wrath. It took us a whole hour just to find a dress at the store that I liked and actually fit me. When it was time for our date, Marissa forced me to put on the black dress. It had frills on the bottom to make it poofier. It was strapless and had a bow that wrapped around my waist. Marissa called me down when I was ready. I was too embarrassed to even come down and have everyone stare at me, especially Zoro. I slowly took one step at a time. I stopped at the last step and covered my face. I peeked through my fingers and saw Zoro's mouth fall wide open.

"I look so _horrible_! I _hate_ wearing dresses" I complained as I walked over to my boyfriend who was still in shock.

"No. You look beautiful darling" Zoro complimented. Usopp and Sanji gave me two thumbs up.

"Told you it would work" Marissa whispered in my ear. Mom came over and hugged me. She gave me the same exact compliment Zoro gave me. Luna gave me a big hug. After the embarrassing moment, Zoro and I were on our way. We held our hands tightly.

"You _do_ look beautiful Jade. I didn't even know it was you when you came down in that"

"I _hate _wearing dresses! You didn't dress fancy so why did Marissa do this to me? It was horrible!" I complained the whole time until we got to our destination. As we sat at our table, the two of us stared at each other and smiled.

"Oh yeah. How are you injuries darling? Are they healing well?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Oh they're doing fine actually. Quicker then I expected. How is your arm?" he asked back.

"Actually, I completely forgot that that it was injured. It doesn't hurt at all it still is broken though" I smiled as I looked at it.

"You still never told me what happened after I supposedly died" he changed the subject.

"That's how my arm got broken. I tried to fight my sister but I guess that was a stupid idea. Oh Zoro you should've seen how miserable I was. It felt like my world was falling apart"

"I'm sorry I did that to you. I feel so horrible"

"You had no other choice honey don't worry about it. I forgive you" we both smiled at each other. Our dinner still wasn't ready.

"You don't know how much I love you right now" Zoro complimented. He was being really romantic.

"I thought I lost you forever two days ago" I replied. Zoro reached out his hand across the table. I grabbed it and held on to him tightly.

"I would _never_ leave you"

"Tell me how much you love me Zoro. I want to hear" I laughed. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Words can't describe how much I love you. I would give up my own life for you if I could"

"I already know that" I smiled. There was a moment of silence. You could still hear other conversations in the restaurant.

"How much do you love _me_?" he asked back.

"You should already know that Zoro" I smiled.

"Come on tell me!" he anxiously replied.

"More then life itself! When I first laid eyes on you I knew that I would do anything in my power to make you mine! It's true" we both laughed.

"Why were you so obsessed with me when we first met?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess I was dumb back then" I smiled at the thought.

"You know if Marissa was here right now, she'd be throwing up" I laughed. Zoro agreed. Finally our dinner came and we ate until our bellies were full.

Marissa was with me in my room once again. There was a mattress on the floor next to mine. We were up half the night talking about my date with Zoro.

"You were right. If _I_ was there, I _would_ be throwing up" she agreed.

"It was so romantic. I think everything is fine now between us. I wish he were here right now. I _need_ him"

"You two are obsessed with each other you know that? I love Luffy too but I wouldn't be as crazy as you are with Zoro"

"How is Luffy anyway? Is he recovering?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. He's fine, more then fine actually. Is Zoro?" she asked concerned.

"You think of Zoro as a friend right?" I asked thinking of ways for payback for making me wear a dress. I completely forgot to answer her question.

"Of course I do. I may pick on him _all_ the time, but he _is_ my friend. I would do anything for him, like with Lily if I was there when she stabbed him I would've tried and heal him with my powers. He would probably do something for me you know. I'd say we have a very strange relationship I guess. Why ask all of a sudden?" my mind went blank for a few seconds. Hoping she'd figure out the answer herself and my wish was granted.

"Wait is this to get back for making you wear a dress?" she stood up looking down on me.

"I _hated_ wearing that thing" I answered back glaring at her with an evil gleam in my eye.

"Well. Zoro loved you in that didn't he?" I shook my head and lay down on my pillow. We finally went to bed. I had no nightmares at all that night.

All of us were sitting in our usual spot in the kitchen. My arm still wasn't fully healed though it doesn't really matter. Luffy recovered, fully restored along with Zoro. As we sat at the table eating breakfast Luffy made an announcement.

"I think it's about time we were on our way" I looked up from my plate.

"What?"

"It is true" Sanji agreed.

"Our captain is finally in good condition and there probably isn't any other reason to stay here any longer"

"But why can't big sister stay?" Luna asked. I sat there frozen as I looked at Luna.

"Do you want to stay?" Luffy asked terrified. I looked around everyone and continued eating.

"Come on sister! I haven't seen you in years and now you're leaving again" Luna begged.

"Sweetheart, Jade's part of a pirate crew she has to leave with them"

"She's my big sister!" Luna cried.

"But she's my nakama! I need her" Luffy cried back.

"I need her too! More then you!" Luna screamed.

"Both of you just shut up!" I yelled over top of them. I stood up and stomped to my room, leaving everyone in silence. Up in my room I laid across my bed crying my eyes out. I didn't know what to do. It would be nice to stay here a bit longer, but I don't want to leave Zoro and the others behind. Thinking of all the adventures I'd be missing if I'd just stay here. Suddenly Zoro came into my room noticing my strange behavior.

"What's wrong darling?" he asked. I sat up and continued on crying. He walked over to me leaving the door wide open. He wrapped his protecting arms around my shoulders comforting me.

"I don't know what to do!" I sobbed. I buried my face into his chest as he held me tighter.

"I'd like to stay here but I don't want to leave you and Luffy and Marissa and everybody else! I'd let Luffy down if I stayed here" I continued crying until my eyes were swore.

"What do you think I should do Zoro?"

"Well. I'd want you to come along because I'd miss you too much and my heart would be torn apart. But I think you should do what your heart tells you. But don't just think about me, but think about Luffy and the others as well. I'm sure Luffy would miss you too" he suggested.

"The first part kind of convinced me already" I laughed through my sobs. He stayed in the room with me until I calmed down.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: DEPARTURE

Both of us came down after a while. Everyone was hanging out in the family room.

"Jade" mom called to me as we came down. She dragged Zoro and I into the other room.

"To make it easier, I'm letting Luna come with you"

"What? No mom! Then you'll be here all by yourself!"

"Luffy already agreed to take her. I'll have to tell her when you guys leave, she's up in her room"

"No mom!" I refused. Zoro placed his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. She shook her head and turned to Zoro.

"Zoro may I ask you a favor?" she asked. I turned to him and he nodded.

"Of course"

"Will you look out for them?"

"With my life, even if it kills me" he agreed.

"He already promised me that mom a _long _time ago" I rolled my eyes. I went back up stairs to pack a couple of things like clothes and some old junk that I left here a long time ago. Sanji, Marissa and Usopp went out to the market to get some food for our next voyage. Zoro, Luffy, chopper and I stayed at home. Luna finally came down with her suitcase already and packed. Her eyes were red from her tears. She ran over and hugged me as tight as she could she then went to Zoro.

"I guess I'll consider you my big brother now Zoro!" she laughed. He kissed her on the cheek as I stroked her long beautiful purple hair. The rest of the group came back empty handed claiming that they already loaded the ship. Mom walked with us to the docks. Zoro and I held hands like we always do looking into each other's eyes instead of watching where we are going. Marissa made choking noises as she watched. It was sad leaving this town again. We were finally at the docks. Mom and I looked at each other for a long time with Zoro at my side.

"Take care of Luna now" mom began to cry as I hugged her.

"Don't worry mom. My man will be here to take care of us" I turned to Zoro and smiled.

"Good luck to you" she waved as we climbed up to the deck. Luna held onto Zoro's back as he climbed after me. As we sailed away, Luna and I waved to our village until it disappeared. After a while, I was still standing in that exact same spot still watching even though the island already vanished. Zoro tapped me on the shoulders. I turned and gave him a huge hug.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked as we continued to hug each other.

"My big sister" I sighed.

"Why are you still thinking about _her_?"

"Just what she did to us and everything"

"Don't worry. She's gone now. There's nothing to worry about" he tried to comfort me. I sighed again and looked out to beautiful ocean.

"Yeah. I hope you're right."


End file.
